Spell Bound
by Tantalizing Kunoichi
Summary: A world where there are two sides. A family who has been undecided for generations. (Based from Lost Girl) With a deadly enemy, she had thought she would escape. Is she strong enough to fend him off when the time comes? Or will she suffer the same fate as her mother? Will she be the end to the Light and Dark? Rated M for reasons.


I do not own Naruto.

This is a story I thought of when I whated both seasons of Lost Girl online. It's sorta based off of it but yet at the same time, It's completely Different

Hope you enjoy :D

Ja Ne ^,.,^

* * *

At the large airport terminal a plane was just landing. The flashing runway lights signaling its arrival. The men on the ground rushed back and forth, some with this heading to the luggage bay, going to refuel the plane, and some pushing the stairs to the exit.

As the door to the plane opened a barrage of people came streaming through. The last person to leave the plane was a young woman with bright, thick pink hair. Her vibrant jade eyes looking through the dark night sky, all the lights from the city have the stars hidden from view and she frowned.

"Miss? Do you mind?" a young attendant spoke to her. They were all waiting for her to walk down the stairs to enter the terminal so they may clean the inside.

She hoisted her carry-on bag on her shoulders. Its worn dark leather bulging with her items carefully wrapped for protection. Entering the terminal she went to the bag pick up and grabbed her large suitcase as it came around on the revolving machine. Then she went to the center to pick up a black animal travel crate that had a silver moon on the side.

She bent down and peeked through the grate of the door and immediately a black furry face pressed itself to it and mewed loudly and purred deeply as she stuck her finger through the grate and rubbed its nose. "Hello there my handsome Aleris, I'll let you out soon. I promise." With that she straightened up grabbed the handle to his crate. With one hand she had Aleris and the other she had her large suitcase rolling behind her.

Leaving the terminal she waved down a taxi after a few failed attempts. Carefully placing the crate in a seat and her luggage in the trunk she entered the taxi, "4718 FaeWay please." She spoke to the driver.

He glanced at her through the mirror before putting the taxi in gear and leaving the airport. Driving through the city she could tell it was VERY large. As the taxi started to drive through a more, suburban area she started to really look around. When the taxi finally pulled down a smooth paved road that had a large iron gate that opened automatically at the sight of the taxi, the young girl removed her large leather bag and looked through for a worn, folded envelope and her wallet.

Opening the envelope, the found a few keys strung on a key ring. A large golden old key shone brightly on a solitary ring. She carefully picked it up and studied it. On the end of the slender key was a lone white jewel that sparkled even in the faintest of lights. She felt the taxi pulling to a stop.

"We're here ma'am. That's $87." He said as he turned around in his seat to view her. She didn't miss the not so subtle glance up and down her body. She bit back a remark as she handed him the money and grabbed the crate and opened the door to step out. She walked to the trunk as it popped open and she grabbed her suitcase and slammed the trunk shut.

The taxi backed out the drive and left. The young pink haired girl turned around to look up at the new house that was at. It was a large 2 story house surrounded by trees and at the end of the drive. She liked that. From the street lamp at the road she could see the stairways leading up to the porch. She grabbed her suitcase and walked up to the large double frosted glass doors. Setting the crate down she reached for the envelope again and pulled out the golden key and quickly unlocked the doors and pushed them open.

She walked in and flipped on the light switch and what she saw was amazing. Dark blue ceramic tile floors, gray walls and a black leather living room set in front of a large fireplace. Looking around she can tell that it's the only furniture around. She grabbed the crate and went in and shut the doors and locked them securely. Walking to the living room she set the crate down on the couch and opened it up and sat on her knees on the floor and looked in happily.

"Aleris, come here honey. Come on" she cooed happily. A smile spread quickly on her face as Aleris' sleek frame slowly and hesitantly crawled out and towards his master. She picked up his tiny body and cuddled him to her chest and he rubbed his head against her chin and started purring loudly as she petted him and held him close. She stood up and walked around the house, examining everything. The kitchen was very large with black galaxy marble counter tops. Two large sinks, a dishwasher, cherry wood cabinets, a large pantry, and a huge island in the middle with a new glass top stove in it. Outside the kitchen was a small opened area that's in between the living room and kitchen.

On the right of the front doors was an arched hallway that had a few doors in it. The first door was a bathroom with light blue walls and a claw foot tub and a small sink, and a toilet.

The next door was an empty bedroom with a large window on the back wall; the other 2 doors were the same.

Walking back to the living room, on the left was a beautiful spiral staircase that led to the second floor. It had a balcony like look to it for you could see the living room down there from the top of the railing. On the second floor were four more doors. On one wall was 2 doors that turned out to be more empty bedrooms, another wall held the large full bathroom, and on the wall farthest from the staircase was a large beautiful dark wood door. The woman walked to it and carefully turned the knob. The door opened easily and quietly to reveal a large master bedroom with an almost black tile floor. It had a small chandelier that emanated a soft glow about the room.

Walking in she saw a door with a large walk-in closet that was about the same size of the master bedroom. Inside was another small door with frosted glass that leads to the bathroom. It held a large glass shower stall that had a waterfall showerhead installed. The bowl-sink was a pretty shade of clear purple perched on black marble stand and a silver faucet coming out of the wall. There was also another large claw foot tub. The wall with the tub was almost an entire window. She couldn't see out of it from the dark but she suspected that it was the back yard. Turning to leave she turned out all the lights before making her way back down the stairs to the living room.

She set Aleris down on the couch before sitting down beside him. His black fur blending in almost perfectly with the leather. He looked up at her and meowed as he licked his lips. She smiled before opening a compartment in his crate and pulled out a baggy of dry cat food and his travel bowl. She set the bowl on the floor and poured the cat food into it, causing small tinkling sounds. At the tinkling, Aleris jumped down and walked over to the bowl and sniffed it slowly before he started to eat.

She sat on the floor next to him and absentmindedly ran her hand down his back. "Tomorrow the moving trucks should be here… This is our new home Aleris. Let's make the most of it. This is our second chance at life." She said with a small yawn. She stood up and placed his crate in the coat closet near the front door but grabbed his other bowl from it and went to the kitchen to fill it with water and set it down for him. Then she went to her suitcase and opened it and took out a pillow and small blanket and set them on the couch before pulling out a black plaid button up shirt and hairbrush and toothbrush and paste.

She walked into the bathroom in the hallway and splashed her face with cool water from the sink before brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in her reflection in the mirror, thinking. Finishing up, she quickly removed her black tank top, revealing her dark red bra. Then she removed her black shorts and shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror, clad only in her lacy red bra and matching panties. She then reached her arms around to unclasp her bra and pulled it off, releasing her plentiful D breasts, before putting on her button up shirt and only buttoning it up to where her chest isn't revealed. The shirt stopped just below her butt, leaving her toned legs for view.

Scooping up her clothes she left the bathroom and placed them in her suitcase and zipped it back up before placing it against the wall. Then she retrieved her brush and ran it through her wavy locks.

Aleris was sitting on the back of the couch waiting for her when she came back and he mewed happily at her. "Hey baby, you ready for bed?" he just mewed at her again before jumping onto the couch cushion.

She dug through the leather bag for her cellphone and looked at the time and frowned. _' 1:03a.m… '_She sighed and placed it on top of her bag that she set down in a chair near the couch. She then picked up the pillow that fell to the floor and placed it on the couch and lay down and pulled the blanket over her.

Aleris carefully walked on top of her legs to get to her arms so he could snuggle in. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and placed the blanket on top of him. He looked at her, his green eyes a slit as he laid there in contempt and purred, his eyes slowly closing. She leaned up and kissed his forehead and closed her eyes as well, hoping for sleep to take over soon.

_The loud beep of the heart monitor echoed throughout the small white room. A pink haired girl sat in a chair next to a bed as an older version of herself laid in the hospital bed. She looked so frail as the young girl held the older woman's hand in hers in a tight grip. The IV held a steady drip in her arm._

_The girl placed clear quartz in the woman's hand and she prayed to the goddesses above to protect her. The woman was in a medicated sleep. A nurse came in to check her vitals but she shook her head. The duo has been in the hospital for 2 weeks and the woman in the bed has yet to make any progress._

_The nurse gave the girl an apologetic look before leaving. The young girl looked back down to the woman as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Mom.. Please.. You have to get better." She whispered hoarsely. Her mother cracked her eyes open at her daughter's words and managed to smile. _

"_Sakura… you and I both know I won't be getting better… This is what happens when you don't choose… Sakura, my child… When I die, you cannot stay here… It isn't safe… in my office there is a mahogany box inside my desk. In it, is an address and an envelope with keys. I want you to have my old house.. It belonged to my great grandmother. Please, make great use of it. It's had years of magic used in it so it won't take too long to build up its protective walls again." She said. She had a desperate look in her eyes as she pulled Sakura closer to her. "You must move away from here! Or else you will be here next."_

_With that, her mother laid back down, exhausted. Sakura sat back in the chair, a shocked look on her face. '_Move? Away from my home?'_ she thought but was tore from her thought as the heart monitor started speeding up its beeps. She looked down at her mother and saw she started convulsing, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Sakura jumped out of the chair and screamed. She pressed the nurse button and ran out in the hall screaming for help. _

_A squad of nurses and doctors came pouring into the room. A nurse rolled in a defibrillator as the monitor stared to flat line. Tears were pouring from Sakura's eyes as she watched them try to bring her mother back. 30 minutes of struggles they finally stopped. They couldn't bring her back. A nurse came up to her and apologized for her loss but Sakura couldn't hear anything. She backed away from the room, turned around and ran._

Sakura sat up quickly from the couch, her body drenched in sweat. She was panting slightly as she looked around and took in the view of the house as the suns morning rays shone in through the windows, giving the place a warm feeling. Aleris was curled in a ball at her feet and she smiled and reached down and petted him. He purred as soon as her hand touched his head and he stretched out and went back asleep.

She pushed the blanket off her form and stood up, her feet touching the cool tile as she stretched her arms high above her head. Yawning, she looked at her phone for the time and swore_. 'Crap! It's 9:38. The trucks will be here any minute.'_ She went to her suitcase and grabbed a pair of black, short shorts and put them on, then grabbed her notebook and a marker and some tape from her leather bag. She was expecting a lot of trucks.. So she needed to organize where everything was going to go. She wrote the following on separate pieces of paper each: Mast. Room, Mast. Bath, Library, Study, guest 1, guest 2, guest 3, storage.

She stood up and went to the hallway and on the first 2 bedrooms she taped guest on the doors. Walking out towards the staircase she went to the second floor and on the larges spare room she taped library, and on the other, study. On the door of the wall next to it, she taped storage. Then she went to her room and taped and inside it she taped mast. Bath.

Walking back down the stair case she saw another hallway that had 1 door in it that had a washer and dryer, and at the end of the hall it opened into a good sized den that had an entire wall made of glass with a sliding door to it that led to the backyard. Walking to the glass wall she was mesmerized by how beautiful it was. It had bright green lush grass with so many shade trees. In the middle of the yard was a natural water-fall pool that held clear blue water. As she opened the door she felt something furry brush against her legs.

Looking down she saw her black cat, Aleris. He mewed up at her before looking back through the glass. Opening the door both her and the cat went outside. The grass was plush under her feet and at the end of the yard she saw a giant green house about the same size as the house. Next to it was a large, old banyan tree. Walking to the greenhouse Aleris made no time in running to the tree and leaping on it, filled with curiosity. The glass of the green house needed to be cleaned but other than that nothing was broken.

She was brought from her musings as multiple honks were heard from the front of the house. "Oh! That must be the movers! Come Aleris." She said as she jogged back into the house, her cat running behind her.

Reaching the front door she opened them both wide and propped them open. There were 4 moving trucks in front of her house. The driver of each truck was in front of her door with a paper to be signed. After signing them they started to empty the trucks. She told them were the boxes go. That each door has a name. They set down boxes that didn't have a name on them in the living room and she went about opening them.

They brought in a large Solid Hardwood Eastern King Sized bed from the Isabella Collection. She led them up to the second floor and had them place it in her master bedroom in the middle of the right wall when you walk in. Next was the matching hardwood dresser that went on the wall space in between the door to the bathroom and closet, then they brought in 2 night stands which were placed on either side of the bed.

She went back down stairs just as they were bringing in her two desks: a large L shaped desk and a mahogany desk that belonged to her mother. She showed them to the Study and Library. They placed the L shaped desk in her study and the other was placed in the center of the library room.

Then they started bringing in all her bookshelves and they placed them alongside the walls in the library, all floor-ceiling. She had them carry up the jumbo boxes filled with books, and they placed multiple boxes down in the living room as well.

When they came in with her old twin bed she had them place it in the first guest bedroom, along with an oak dresser and bedside table.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

After a long day dealing with the movers she finally has all her stuff. Maneuvering through the maze of boxes in the living room she was trying to find her cat, Aleris. "Where are you? Aleris, come here honey." She called out for him. Not noticing how he was perched on the top box above her head, watching her fruitlessly look for him. He flicked his black tail back and forth as she walked by his box many times.

Frustrated, she huffed and sat down on the couch to check her phone for the time. Sighing loudly, she saw it read 6:12. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw his tail and followed it up till she found him perched on top of the box. Smiling up at him as he mewed down at her, she got up and went upstairs to start organizing her bedroom, planning on unpacking each room a time.

Digging through the box with bedding wrote on it, she pulled out a black satin fitted sheet and stretched it over the large mattress. Then she placed down a matching black satin sheet, and followed it with a large, white, fluffy comforter with two thick black strips, one on each side. In the middle is a black scrolled lotus. She straightened them both and then pulled out the pillow covers, two black and two white. Putting the blacks on first she laid them at the head of the bed then placed the white ones on top.

She smiled to herself as she looked at the bed, Aleris came trotting in and jumped on the bed and lay down in the middle. She went through the next box and pulled out her curtains. They were sheer cool to the touch, and matched the bed. She placed them over the windows, one on each side of the bed and two on the other wall. In there she also had her pictures. In a large silver frame she pulled out a picture of her and her mother in their old house. Her eyes started to prick and she went over and set it on her night stand on the right-side. Then she pulled out a black wooded picture frame that was a picture of her hold Aleris when he was a kitten.

She pulled out multiple more pictures which she all set down on the end of the bed. She walked to a long body mirror that was leaning against the wall and brought it into the bathroom. She placed it on the door in the bathroom and pulled the tape off of it so she can open it. Once the mirror swung open all her jewelry was hanging up on pegs. Going back into the room she pulled out her other smaller jewelry box and placed it on the counter in the bathroom. Untying the hinges she swung it open to reveal her bracelets, earrings, and rings.

She drug her bathroom box into her bathroom and unpacked her shampoos and stuff and set them inside the little built in shelves in the shower. Placing the bubble bath on the shelve next to the bathtub she then unpacked all her towels and placed them in the little closet built into the wall. Filling her shelves with her things she emptied the box and placed it back in the room. Unpacking more pictures and wall hangings she decided to stack them on the floor in the corner of the room, clearing off her bed also. She found a large light purple see through curtain that she placed in the bathroom over the wall window. She glanced out the window as saw that it over looked the large pool outback and the green house. The sun was setting, casting its orange rays across the skies. She sighed and went back to her room to continue to unpack.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ((1 1/2 hours later))

Sitting on the foot of her bed she let out a sigh of relief, all the boxes in her room have been flattened and folded, her clothing and shoes placed in the closet, she hooked her flat screen up and it was mounted on the wall. She had her small dresser placed against the wall underneath it, the dark polished wood standing out against the silver silk cloth laying on it, with a wood cobra ball stand with a large, crystal clear pure quartz ball resting proudly on it. On either side of it were two large white pillar candles, and behind the crystal ball was a statue of the goddess, her arms reached up high and holding a medium sized jade bowl. She smiled at the statue before slightly bowing her head in respect.

Leaving her bedroom she walked to her library, the moved all the boxes against the bookshelves and scooted the desk to the center of the room. She then started to empty the boxes and fill the bookshelves, placing the books in order to relevance. Placing a lamp on the corner of the desk, she placed a few encyclopedias on it, one of herbs, and one of gems. After she finished the library she went to the smaller room beside it and pushed her L shaped desk against the wall in the corner on the same wall as the door. She had a few bookshelves that she moved to the wall. She had two file cabinets, both placed on opposite sides of the desk. She put down her desk calendar, her lamp, and pens. She then organized the shelves in her desk and then set up her desktop, making a mental note to call then Cable Company tomorrow.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ((2:31 a.m.))

She yawned tiredly as she landed ungraciously on the couch. It took a long time but she finished unpacking everything and placing them in their places. She saw that she had two fire places, one in the living room and the other in the almost hidden den. She was tired, sweaty, and starving, and there was no food in her newly unpacked kitchen. Getting up to grab the phone book from the coffee table she flipped through for the 24/7 Chinese place she saw on the cab ride home. Dialing the number, she waited on the couch; it wasn't long before she heard a highly accented voice.

"Heyo, Lee's Chinese, how may help you?" an elder man spoke through the phone; she smiled lightly as his accent before clearing her throat.

"Yes, I want to place a take-out order please." She spoke softly. Aleris came trotting to her and jumped on the couch and laid down on her lap, she ran her hand down his back.

"Aah, yes. Let me get my notepad." The older man said. She could hear him moving around. "Okay, what is it you would like madam?" he asked.

"I would like an order of Ma Yi Shang Shu (otherwise known as Ants Climbing Trees, Ants Creeping on Trees, Ants Climbing a Hill. It's very good.) And an order of Spring Rolls. Oh and Can you send some Wulong Tea please?" she asked. Her stomach already rumbling at the thought of food.

"Okay miss. This will take about 35 to 40 minutes for preparations and delivery. May I have a name and address." He asked her.

"The name is Haruno, and my address is 4718 FaeWay." She answered, stroking Aleris' fur, his deep purring vibrating his body.

"Okay Miss Haruno. This order will come to $13.47" he told her. She thanked him and hung up, getting up, she made sure her doors were locked before climbing the stairs and going to her bathroom to take a quick shower while she waited on the food. Aleris stayed on the couch and stretched out as he decided to take a nap.

Walking into her bathroom she made sure the curtain was pulled closed then she turned on her shower. She watched in fascination as the water came cascading down, then steam started to flow from it. She undressed from her sweaty clothes, her skin toned and lightly tanned as the bathrooms light shone down. She stepped in the water and quickly adjusted the temperature to be cooler. She stuck her head under the water and her thick tresses flattened as they darkened. She grabbed her water lily scented shampoo and massaged it into her hair, quickly sudding up and forming bubbles. After she washed her hair she rinsed and then followed suit with matching conditioner.

After her hair was nice and cleaned she grabbed her bath poof and poured her honeysuckle body wash onto it, then she started to scrub her body, her skin turning a light shade of pink. The sweet smell of the flower filling her nose and making her relaxed. After rinsing the suds off she rinsed her hair once more before turning off the water and stepping out. She leaned her head over back into the shower and wrung out as much water as she could before walking over and opening the towel closet. Pulling out a bright green fluffy towel, she wrapped it around her slender body.

She towel dried her body and then wrapped her hair up in it. Walking into the other door in the bathroom that leads to her closet, she opened a drawer in her large chest of drawers. She pulled out a black spaghetti tank top and soft blue short shorts with white laced panties. Dressing, she then started to towel dry her hair before walking back into the bathroom to brush it and finish it off by blow drying her hair. Her pink locks fell down her back in soft waves.

Walking back down into the kitchen she pulled out a deep rounded edge square plate that was black painted on the outside and shining dark red on the inside. She grabbed a matching cup that held no handle on it. Then she pulled open a drawer and grabbed a fork. Gently placing it on the plate she went back into the living room to wait. Luckily for her, she didn't have to wait but ten minutes before the doorbell rang. She grabbed her wallet from her backpack and went to the door.

There she saw a young man about the same age as her, with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and whisker tattoos on his cheeks. The man smiled at her. "You miss Haruno?" he asked, his tenor voice light and playful. The girl nodded her head and he smiled. She saw his eyes run down her body before handing her the bag that held her food, then handed her a sealed cup filled with the hot tea. She smiled and took the items before setting them down on the small table by the door before digging in her wallet and gave him a $20. He started to make her change but she shook her head.

"You keep it." She smiled at him again. His lean body dressed in baggy black pants and a red shirt with the words Lee's Chinese on the right breast of the shirt, he had a black visor on as well. He grinned at her.

"Thank you. Neh, this job doesn't pay that much so I appreciate this." He told her. His eyes twinkling in barely contained mischief. "So, you bought this house?" he asked her, taking peeks inside.

She looked at him curiously. "No, it has been in my family for generations, only just renovated. Why do you ask?" she said curiously, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Well, it's just that I've lived in this city all my life, and been working for Lee's for just about as long. Every time I'm down here it's always abandoned. So.. I was just curious." He stated.

She nodded her head, understanding. "Well, my mother and I lived somewhere else for my life. I only just now moved here."

"Sweet! Well, maybe you will order more and I can see you again. Oh, and the names Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki." He told her, sticking out his hand.

She smiled and grabbed his hand and shook it, "I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you. And who knows, I just might. I do love Chinese food." She told him. She could faintly feel a tingling coming from their hands but pushed it to the back of her mind. She noticed he had a blank expression on his face before his smile returning.

"Good to know. Maybe we can be friends or something." He told her. Looking down at his watch he swore. "Dammit, I have to go. See ya Sakura." He told her as he jobbed back to his car.

((Naruto's POV))

As I sat down in my car I looked down at my hand, still shocked. _'Wow, I wasn't expecting that…'_ he thought to himself. He smiled as he glanced back at the large house, Sakura had already gone inside. '_Well, looks like we will be seeing much more of each other, Sakura.'_ He though as he started to drive away. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial 2. Pressing the ringing phone to his ears a gruff voice answered the phone. "What do you need Naruto."

He grinned cheekily, "Ah, Kiba, please tell the Valo that I think we have a new one here." He said, his eyes looking up at the mirror to glance back at the house. "Only problem is, she is surrounded by the mix. Yeah, neutral grounds. Well that's just it. I do not know _what_ she is... Maybe the Valo knows" He answered. The person on the other end said okay before hanging up.

Naruto glanced back in the rear view mirror one more time before driving away fully.

((Sakura POV))

'_Well, that was weird… '_She thought as she shut the front door. The delicious aroma wafting through the air making her stomach growl loudly again. She picked up the bag of food and her drink and went to the kitchen. The poured the tea inside her cup, then scooped a good amount of the bean noodles to the bottom of the plate before placing the spicy pork on top. Then she placed 2 of the spring rolls on the side of the plate. Placing the rest of the food in the fridge, she picked up her plate and cup and walked to the table beside her kitchen. The dark wood and marble table top was cool to the touch. Aleris, who smelt the food, jumped up on the table curiously and sniffed at the bowl. She gave him a piece of pork before eating some herself. Groaning happily, her stomach feeling like its jumping around, she ate slowly, being sure to not eat so fast so she doesn't get sick. Her tea was warm and tasted delicious with its sweet and fruity flavor. She quickly finished faster than she expected. She placed her dishes in her sink and picked up Aleris, turned off the lights, grabbed her bag and went upstairs to her room. She placed the cat on the bed and she placed her bag on a chair she has. She walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. Turning out the lights, she pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed, Aleris walking up to her to snuggle under the blankets, she smiled sleepily before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

w00t. What do you guys think? Is it okay? Is it even worth to continue? (although whether or not you said no I will still continue :P)

Please review :) *show's Aleris' adorable black furry face with big round puss in boots eyes at you*

and just ask if ya have any questions ;)


End file.
